Hot 4 Teacher
by mizperceived
Summary: Ever wonder why Genesis Rhapsodos didn't have a 2nd Class SOLDIER to mentor? Short One Shot. Rated K.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings therein. They are the sole creative property of SquareEnix. I do however own my insanity and perversity.  
Title: Hot 4 Teacher  
Warnings: none really… just one pissed off diva.  
Pairings: Uhh… Sephiroth/Genesis if you like blink rapidly.  
Rating: K  
Summary: Ever wonder why Genesis Rhapsodos didn't have a 2nd Class SOLDIER to mentor?  
Timeline: Crisis Core-ish

* * *

**Hot 4 Teacher**

* * *

Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER 1st Class, was bored to tears and getting more annoyed at the situation he was in by the minute. Here he was, a hero to many with two fan clubs, (beat that Seph and 'Geal) babysitting! He scowled as he flipped his cell phone shut and walked into the training room.

Okay babysitting may have been a bit extreme; he mused but quickly took it back once his azure colored eyes scanned the inhabitants of the training facility.

"Goddess save us, if this is the future of SOLDIER, then the 'marrow really is barren of promises," he muttered as he flicked his hair out of his eyes and sauntered into the room.

He paused once he reached the center of the room and opened to his mouth to speak but nothing was forthcoming. Snapping his mouth shut, he turned his back on the class of cadets and dialed his lifeline.

"Come on, come on. Pick uppppppppppppp," he said as he slightly paced while suspiciously eying the young men before him.

"Ugnnh."

"GEAL! Were you sleeping?"

"Ah…"

"No? Great, anyways enough about you. What am I supposed to do with these," he paused, as he looked the cadets over again, "mongrels?"

"Th-they," he sputtered before a minor coughing attack hit, "are not ACHOO mongrels," a very sick Commander Hewley said.

"Well they look mangy and rabid," the redhead weakly defended. "Why am I here with them and what am I supposed to do?"

Angeal sat up in bed to help ease some of the congestion in his chest. He never got sick, but the recent strain of Chocobo Flu had run rampant in Shin-Ra and Hollander was useless in trying to find a vaccine. Hojo on the other hand wanted a few of the patients to test to see how long the illness ran and if it could cause death. The dark haired commander shuddered, whether it was the thought of Hojo or the chill from his fever he wasn't quite sure but knew Hojo was responsible for it marginally.

"You are there because most of the 1sts and teachers have come down with Chocobo flu," he said as he hacked up what he thought would be his lung. "Just teach them about some fire materia. That is your specialty. Oh and Gen no reciting LOV…"

"Hmph," Genesis responded before slapping his phone closed not letting his best friend finish with his directions.

Smoothing out invisible creases in his leather coat, Genesis plastered on a fake but bright smile as he turned to face the cadre of men behind him. He could act with the best of them and he would put on a show of being the caring and mentoring 1st like Angeal. Hell, if 'Geal could do it, Gen believed he could easily fake it.

"Gentlemen," he started as his arms made a swooping arc before bowing elegantly before them.

"Maaaaaaaaaaan it's the LOVELESS reciting one," random cadet number 12 said. "Gaia save me from sheer boredom!"

Arching a brow in annoyance, Genesis slowly rose up and glared at the cadet before menacingly prowling after him.

"What… did… you… say?"

**xXx**

"No, it's fine Angeal. I'll take care of this. Yes, of course. He did the right thing by alerting you. I'll go check on them now. You take care," Sephiroth said as he walked towards the training room. "Oh, Angeal have young Zachary stay with you in the meantime. He may be infected now as well."

The soft swoosh of the automated doors opening wouldn't betray what was going on inside the training room.

Sephiroth's eyes immediately tracked Genesis and took in the redhead's location and demeanor. The man was sitting in an old folding chair, one leg draped over the other and he had his precious LOVELESS in his right hand.

All in all, a semi normal appearance.

What did catch the General slightly off guard was the constant barrage of fireballs coming from Genesis' left hand. Sephiroth slightly turned his entire body to watch where the flickering balls of ignited gas were hurling.

"Genesis," Sephiroth hissed as he watched three balls of flame collide with the thin barrier the cadets were hiding behind.

"Hn? Oh, Seph. How good to see you," Genesis said as he nodded towards his superior officer but directed another shot at the cadet. "What brings you by," the redhead asked as if lounging in a chair reading while tossing fireballs was a normal thing.

Sephiroth paused momentarily as he reassessed the situation and decided that no, this definitely wasn't normal for the temperamental one.

"Checking on things. Angeal had a feeling that you might be," the General paused as he watched another ball of fire slam into the weakening elemental barrier that the group of cadets were holding together. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Stamina training," he redhead said succinctly as he tossed a few more Firagas at the cadets. "If you don't mind I'd like to continue," Genesis said as he finally turned his head to face Sephiroth.

Noting 'that look' that Genesis had when he was in the midst of a tantrum, the seasoned General wisely backed off and turned to head out of the room.

"Now then boys," Genesis said with glee. "Where were we? Oh, Act II._ 'Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh.'_"

* * *

**A/N:** …and now you know.

Read, Review and maybe Fav?

=)


End file.
